Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning ''(often shortened as "Baldi's Basics" or "BBIEaL") is a free-to-play game developed by a American independent video game developer named Micah McGonigal (better known as MystMan12 on Twitter). It was released on March 31st, 2018. The game was developed in 2 weeks as an entry in the annual Meta-Game Jam that received 2nd place in the Meta-Game Jam's Top 5 Games. The main inspiration for ''Baldi's Basics ''is 90's edutainment games. For example, Sonic's Schoolhouse, as well as pulling of the "the game is not what it seems" gimmick a similar tactic as with Doki Doki Literature Club!, which was released a year earlier. Plot This is the plot, according to the game's description: "Oh noes! School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his notebooks at school, but doesn't have time to get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating practice. To help him out, you have to go back to the school and find all 7 notebooks for him. It won't be easy though! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problems whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school to win!" Why it horrible in the good ways ''NOTE: It's a joke game, so it's meant to be bad. # The music in the game is MIDI files played through Microsoft GS Wavetable SW Synth. # Nearly everything ''is written in Comic Sans, which is utter laziness. # The title screen. (It's on the page as a image). # The graphics are horrible, which look like PlayStation 1 standards and/or a poorly-made Roblox game. The character designs are also terrible. # You can only go through hallway doors if you're holding 2 or more notebooks. # The game technically isn't horrifying at all to begin with. # The game was also rushed which is '''never' a good idea. # The 3rd question of every notebook starting from #2 are basically the same thing. # Whenever you get a wrong answer, Baldi will get mad at you over getting a question wrong, even if you're trying to get the right answer in the first place. This is what GoAnimate/Vyond grounded videos would do, get mad at a person for getting the wrong answer. # Playtime is very, very, ''VERY, ''annoying. Every time you run into her, you have to play jump rope. And if you miss one jump, you would have to start all over again, putting you at risk for getting caught by Baldi. Thankfully, safety scissors can let you cut her jump rope. # Every door number is 99. This makes it hard to navigate through the school, seeing that every door has the same number. # Sometimes, some characters (example: Gotta Sweep) speak extremely loud. In fact, you can hear their voices whenever they yell even if your volume is low! The loud voices can affect the hearing of various people and are more loud than a baby crying and a balloon popping, to the point of earrape. # If you break any of the school rules, most notably the "No running in the halls" rule while a character known as "The Principal of The Thing" is around, he will start chasing you until he gets you. Then, he'll put you in detention for a certain amount of time. 15 seconds, for the first detention might not sound so bad, but if Baldi is nearby, you're pretty much finished. And it's even ''WORSE ''after 30+ seconds because Baldi will get you no matter what. # The tape recorder distracts Baldi, but it's pretty much useless since you can use BSoda right away, which pushes characters away. (And apparently, the Pay Phone starts as a house/pay phone, but turns into a tape recorder. What the heck?!) # It's A Bully. Every time you touch him, he'll take one of your items, which is annoying. If you approach him with no items, then he won't let you pass. (This was changed in Patch 1.3, where the Principal of the Thing can detain him.) # Random objects pop out of nowhere whenever you are playing the game. # The unbearable voice acting. Some voices are filled to the brim with ear rape and others have no charm or emotion to them. # The game has really bad, but mostly awful-looking animation,especially by modern standards. # The game feels more like a Friv game than an actual video game. # The game is somewhat a ripoff of Slender. Basically, it's ''Slender ''but in a school setting (even though it has been done multiple times).